Temptation
by Lindycff
Summary: Sequel to Dare


Temptation

Sequel to Dare

Sonny knew it wouldn't be easy to resist his primal urges to have his way with Carly when he told her no sex and he was right. Carly of course wasn't making it easy on him either which didn't surprise him. When Carly wanted something she played dirty and pulled every trick in the book to get what she believed was rightfully hers. He's taken more cold showers then a horny teenager boy because of her persistence.

Whenever he would see her lately it seemed that Carly's outfits where getting tighter and shorter. She was using what God gave her to get him to change his mind and he would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to give into her and give her what she wanted…what HE desperately wanted as well. Work lately seemed imposable for him to do because whenever he picked up a contract to look over he would immediately think of Carly which is why he was now sitting in his office glancing at paper worked that needed his signature yesterday.

"Boss Mrs. C is here to see you" Max announces as he opens his office door

Tossing his pen down, Sonny lets out a groan having a feeling that Carly was here to torture him some more with her perfect body "Let her in Max"

"Hey Babe, are you busy?" Carly greets him with a smile on her face

"Actually I-" Sonny starts to say only to get interrupted

"Great you're not" Carly says as Max shuts the door behind her.

Pulling off the long French coat she had on, Carly tosses it onto his desk revealing the Victoria secret bra and matching black thong she had on.

As if he didn't need MORE reasons to take cold showers she just gave him another one. Shifting in his seat Sonny asks her "Did you forget to put some clothes on dear after you took your shower this morning?"

"No" Carly replies with a small giggle

With a heavy sigh Sonny reminds her "I'm NOT going to have sex with you until you're my wife."

"Sex? Who said anything about sex?" Carly asks innocently.

Truth be told she was sick and tired of his stance against sex. She was a woman with NEEDS and he had yet to give her any. Their first date was exactly a month ago and he still wasn't putting out no matter how short or tight her clothes were so she decided to pull out the big guns. She came here for ONE reason and one reason only and she wasn't leaving until she got what she wanted…which was Sonny.

As Carly strutted towards him, wearing nothing but her underwear and a pair of black stiletto shoes Sonny asks "Then how do you explain your lack of clothes?"

"Well yesterday Victoria's Secret had a special so I decided to buy this but when I put them on this morning I wasn't sure if they looked good on me or not so I came here for a second opinion." Carly explains now standing beside him.

"They uh…they look alright Carly" Sonny replies before glancing back at his paperwork, trying to use anything to distract him from the fact that Carly was wearing next to nothing while she stood beside him, looking sex as hell.

"Just alright? Maybe I should try on another pair for you. I brought another pair incase you didn't like what I had on. It's in my coat pocket" Carly suggests

"NO…uh I mean that's alright Carly. You don't need to try on another pair you look great" Sonny tells her with his eyes still glued onto his paperwork. The LAST thing he needed was for her to undress in front of him so she can try on another pair of underwear.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with it because you're hardly looking at me?" Carly asks

"Its fine Carly I'm just really busy right now. I have a lot of paperwork that I need to go over" Sonny tries to explain to her, not daring to look up at her.

Not about to be dismissed by him just yet Carly takes a hold of his hand and places it over her right breast as she asks "How do you like the feel of my bra?"

Biting down on his lower lip, Sonny fights back a groan. If she kept this up he knew he would be likely to explode in his pants since it felt like forever since he was intimate with Carly.

Removing his hand from off her breast, Sonny clears his dry throat before repeating "I have work to do. I'll call you later Carly"

Kneeling down beside him, Carly asks "Can't it wait?"

"No it can't" Sonny replies back, while shifting himself a little in his chair.

He knew what she wanted him to do but he knew the payoff of holding back was going to be well worth it. He was going to go against his animalistic instincts and hold off from giving her exactly what she wanted, what HE craved to have right now. The woman had no clue just how much this was killing him and he wouldn't dare tell her. If she knew just how HARD it was for him to hold off on gratification she would be merciless in her quest to get him to crumble to her. She would have that power he was slowly regaining by holding out on her.

Since he's been refusing her Carly has been more willing to go along with what he wanted, she wanted to please him in hopes he would give her what she wanted in return. The power Sonny was getting was the only good thing about the situation he put himself in. He was finally holding the cards again in his hands and he wasn't about to fold now when victory was so close.

"Oh come on Sonny. I miss you. Don't you miss me?"

"Aren't you cold?" Sonny asks back

"A little actually; care to warm me up?" Carly asks with a devilish grin across her face.

"Yeah sure. I'll go turn up the thermostat" Sonny replies as he pushes his chair back

"You know what body heat is quicker" Carly states as she stands up and then sits herself on Sonny's lap before he had a chance to get up.

With a moan, Sonny calls out her name "Carleee"

She could feel his best friend pressing up against her ass. Nibbling on her lower lip she could feel just how much he wanted her but she also felt the affect she had on him during their dates and yet she went home with only a simple kiss goodnight.

"I love you Sonny" Carly purrs out before her lips captures his.

Moaning into her mouth his hands wraps around her body as her lips expertly kissed his. Her kisses were like a drug. He knew if he didn't pull back soon he wouldn't be able to stop himself from giving her what they both wanted. Lifting her up in his arms as he stands up he walks over to the front of his disk, her tongue mingling with his, exploring his mouth like she was a new adventure. Placing her onto her feet, Sonny breaks the kiss, which was really HARD to do since all he wanted to do right now was make love to her. His hand reaches for and then clutches onto her coat that was on his desk.

"Sonneee" Carly cries out frustrated

Handing her coat back to her, Sonny tells her "I have work to do. I'm sorry but you HAVE to GO" Because if she didn't leave he would surly take her on his desk and they weren't ready for that yet despite the fact their bodies wanted each other desperately

"FINE!" Carly yells out angrily.

Sonny was really starting to piss her off! Carly knew he WANTED her and yet he was telling her to leave. How the man could resist her while she stood before him wearing next to nothing was not only mind boggling but a little insulting as well. She wasn't use to this kind of treatment from him. Hell even when he hated her he couldn't resist her which is why they got together in the first place. She was ALWAYS the girl that got the boy she wanted and yet Sonny was still denying her no matter what she did. Had she lost her touch?! Was she no longer as attractive as she thought she was?

"Don't be mad. We have an agreement Carly" Sonny reminds her as she angrily places her French coat back on.

"I didn't agree to a damn thing! You didn't give me a choice! BUT what ELSE is NEW?! Whatever you SAY goes because you're SONNY CORINTHOS! It's always YOUR way or the highway!"

"Hey I don't always get what I want and besides Father Coats agrees with me" Sonny replies back in his defence, since they have been seeing Father Coats since they started dating again in secret, unknown to the children however he believed Jason knew all about it. Jason never mentioned it but whenever he saw Jason he always had this look on his face which told him Jason was made aware that they were dating from Carly.

"Of course he does Sonny, he's a PRIEST! He's probably a virgin you know, so Father Coats couldn't possible understand how it feels to go without sex since he doesn't know just how GOOD SEX is! You can't MISS what you never had Sonny! IF Father Coats HAD sex before he would be On MY SIDE, NOT yours!" Turning on her heals Carly goes to leave only to be stopped by Sonny as he touches her arm softly…

With a heavy sigh, Sonny tells her "I want our relationship to last longer then our orgasms"

"It will" Carly tells him softly. She was in it for the long shot but that didn't mean they had to go without having sex.

"We always used to rush into bed the second we made up and look where it got us. I know you don't like the idea of holding off on sex but it's for the best. In time you'll see things my way" Sonny tells her

"Yeah, sure" Carly grumbles before leaving his office slamming the door behind her.

Glancing up at the ceiling, Sonny lets out a heavy sigh. May God give him strength, because he wasn't sure how long he would be able to resist Carly if she kept it up.

Storming into Jason's, Carly spots him on the couch reading a motorcycle magazine "Good you're not busy."

"Isn't it a little hot to be wearing a coat?" Jason questions

"Am I still attractive Jason?" Carly asks, ignoring his question since she had a feeling he didn't want to know why she was wearing a coat.

"Why are you asking me that? Of course you are" Jason comments with a frown on his face since Carly was always confident about herself in the looks department. She knew how to turn the charm on and keep a man wanting more from the day he met her.

"As attractive as when you first met me?"

"Carly we're friends now" Jason remarks, since he wouldn't risk their friendship for anything

"I know that Jase! That wasn't my question! You can still think I'm HOT and still be my best friend Jase! Now do I look as attractive as I did when we first met or do I look more like an old shoe that even an old dog wouldn't chew on?"

"Where is this coming from Carly? It's not like you to question me about your looks. You know you're gorgeous. You have Sonny's men wrapped around your finger. You wouldn't get away with half the stuff you pull with the guards if you were ugly."

"Then WHY won't Sonny have sex with me Jason?!" Carly asks

"Didn't you say he wanted to do things right this time around?" Jason questions her with a small groan, not really in the mood to hear about Sonny and Carly sex life or the lack of their sex life in this case.

"Yeah so, I didn't really think he could hold back on me for this long especially since I keep throwing myself at him. Wearing all sorts of outfits to turn him on like I'm some desperate woman, which I am NOW because of him by the way! Hell I went to his office wearing only my underwear and he STILL resisted me Jase! This is SONNY Jason he NEVER holds back on me and now he pulls away from me like its nothing to him." Carly complains

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jason places his magazine onto his coffee table "Well what do you want me to do?"

"Aren't you listening to me?! I want you to tell Sonny to PUT OUT, that's what I want you to do!"

"No way in hell" Jason protests.

He loved Carly and would do anything for her, but this was too much. It was bad enough when she asked him to hold pee on a stick when she needed him to be with her as she waited for her pregnancy results, but this was just TOO much! He wasn't about to ask his best friend to go have sex with Carly. If she wanted sex from Sonny then she would have to find away to convince him because he sure as hell wasn't getting involved with this. NO fucking way would he do this! He would rather get shot at then have to ask Sonny to go have sex with Carly.

"Jase, PLEASE! I have NEEDS Jason and I can't go without for much longer. I just may DIE if I do!" Carly pleads with him since she was desperate. Those sex toys didn't do anything for her, because nothing was as good as the lovin with Sonny was. All she could think of was Sonny's naked body. It invaded her every thought in the day and invaded her dreams every night.

"NO, forget it Carly. I'm NOT going to go see Sonny and ask him to have sex with you. Besides he doesn't even know I know you're working things out with him."

"Thanks A LOT for the help Jase!" Carly replies sarcastically before turning around and heading out of Jason's place since he was NO help whatsoever... it just showed how WRONG Sonny and the rest of the town was. Jason didn't do everything she wanted him to do or he would go see Sonny and convince him that holding out on sex would do more harm then good.

As Carly slams the door on her way out Jason lets out a heavy sigh before grabbing his magazine.

A little later Sonny glances up from his desk as Jason walks in with a weird look across his face "What?" he questions wondering if something was wrong business wise since he knew his children and Carly were safe or the guards would have reported back to him.

"Uh…nothing" Jason mumbles as he makes his way over to chair that was in front of Sonny's desk. Sitting himself down he goes on to say "I saw Carly earlier"

"Okay what did she do now and how much will it cost me to clean it up?" Sonny demands since Carly ALWAYS went to Jason first whenever she did something stupid since he didn't let her off the hook as easily as Jason did. It also explained the weird look across his best friends face.

"She didn't do anything Sonny. She just stopped by." Jason reassures him

"Okay then what's up with you? You have this weird expression across your face so I know something is up"

With a heavy sigh, Jason mumbles "Uh I don't know how to say this"

This was the LAST conversation he wanted to have but he hated disappointing Carly so here he was trying to have a conversation with him that he didn't want to have. He almost tuned back home a half a dozen times before he actually made it here. For anyone else he wouldn't do this but Carly had this pull on him that made him do things he wouldn't normally do.

"Just spit it out Jason." Sonny replies frustrated

"Well first of all I know you and Carly are trying to work things out again."

"I figured as much" Sonny replies back

"And I'm happy for you and Carly. I really hope you can work things out this time around and stay together"

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuut?" Sonny asks, waiting for the other shoe to drop

"Carly came over to my place earlier"

"You said that already! Jason if she's got herself into trouble again or has some crazy plan in the works you need to tell me now!"

"I wish it was a plan" Jason grumbles since he would much rather save her from a plan gone wrong then tell Sonny what Carly wanted him to ask him.

"Okay now you really got me concerned if you're wishing she had a plan" Sonny remarks

"Carly she…ah hell I can't do this!" Jason utters out as he stands up

"Do what?!" Sonny demands angrily since he has yet to tell him what the hell was going on! It wasn't like Jason to beat around the bush.

Exhaling sharply Jason avoids eyes contact with Sonny as he mumbles "Carly…she wanted…uh…she wants me to ask you to have sex with her okay?!" Jason says the last part FAST wanting to just get it over with.

"What?!" Sonny laughs out.

He couldn't believe his ears that Carly had somehow convinced Jason to ask him to have sex with her. He had to give Carly her props not anyone could have gotten Jason to ask such a thing, which just proved to him what he always knew about Jason, that he would do anything and everything Carly asked him to do.

"Don't make me repeat it" Jason pleads with him, looking anywhere but at Sonny. Right now he wished he was anywhere but HERE.

"So you think I should have sex with Carly?" Sonny asks, wanting to know his take on things since he was now getting himself involved with his relationship with Carly

"It doesn't matter what I think" Jason mutters out, shifting on his feet while silently thinking Carly OWED him big time for this.

"No, no, no you came all the way down here to ask me to have sex with Carly on her behalf so the very least you can do is tell me if YOU think it's a good a idea for Carly and I to have sex"

"It isn't for me to say Sonny. What goes on between you and Carly is your business not mine" Jason states, while praying that something, ANYTHING would come up to get him the HELL out of Sonny's office.

"And yet here you stand relaying Carly's request for sex. If you truly thought this wasn't your business you wouldn't have came all the way down from harbour view towers in the first place. You would have told Carly that you wanted no part of this" Sonny remarks

"I did tell her that, but then I starting feeling bad for Carly. She was all worked up about her looks and how she thought you no longer found she was attractive" Jason replies back honestly

"What?! She knows that's not true!" Sonny states shocked that Carly would think for ONE second that she didn't turn him on whenever she entered the room.

He just assumed she wanted sex out of him. He had no idea that she was actually starting to feel insecure about her looks because he wasn't giving into her sexual needs.

"Do you really think I would be here right now if Carly wasn't becoming insecure about her looks?" Jason questions back.

With a heavy sigh Sonny asks "Could you finish up the paper work on my desk while I go see Carly? Bernie has been bugging me for those damn papers for a few days now"

"Sure, go. I'll finish the paper work up" Jason promises. Willing to do ANYTHING to get out of the situation Carly put him into.

"Thanks man" Sonny utters out, patting him on the shoulder as he walked past him.

Wearing a pair of old cut up jeans shorts and a black tank top Carly sat on her couch with her laptop on her lap. She had spent the last hour surfing the net for sexy uniforms to wear for Sonny in her quest to get him to have sex with her.

"Hey mom, what are you doing?" Morgan asks as he walked up from behind her.

Shutting her laptop with a snap, not wanting Morgan to see the sex shop site she was looking at Carly utters out "Nothing much honey. So uh, what are you up to?"

"Michael is just setting up the playstation upstairs because I told him I would kick his butt in this boxing video game dad got for us. Of course Michael thinks he will win because he's older then me so we made a wager that the winner gets to have all the red popsicles in the freezer." Morgan states

"Wait a minute the red popsicles are mine. You can't be betting with my red popsicles. Bet on the orange ones" Carly states

"The orange ones? Mom no one likes the orange ones. How about the blue ones?"

"But I like the blue ones too" Carly complains

"Mom you can't have both. It's not fair. You have to pick between blue or red."

"Fine bet with the blue ones but you should know I'll be keeping track of the red ones so DON'T you even think about sneaking off and eating a red one."

"Yeah and Michael and I will have an eye on you too mom so don't YOU even think about taking our blue popsicles" Morgan smirks at his mother knowing how much their mom LOVED to sneak off and eat their junk food.

"I won't." When she sees the unsure look on her sons face Carly goes on to say "I pinky swear I won't eat the blue popsicles"

"Okay…so uh what are we going to do with all those orange popsicles that nobody ever eats?" Morgan asks curiously since they had a TONE of orange popsicles in the freezer

"I don't know maybe give them to Max. He eats pretty much anything" Carly remarks

"Give what to Max?" Sonny question as he walks inside Carly's place like he owned the place

"DAD!" Morgan shouts out as he goes running towards his father.

"Hey champ" Sonny greets his son with a dimpled smile across his face. He missed his sons dearly. He HATED being a part time dad but hopefully it won't be the case for long.

"What are you doing here dad? It's not our night to go to your place"

"I just needed to speak to your mama about some boring adult stuff"

"Okay I'll go upstairs then. Will you come up and say goodbye to Michael and I before you leave?"

"Count on it" Sonny smiles at his son.

"Okay, see you later dad" Morgan utters out before running towards the staircase.

"Don't run Morgan you can hurt yourself!" Sonny calls out to his son

Placing her laptop onto the coffee table in front of her, as Morgan disappears upstairs, Carly asks "Don't you have work to do? Which is why you kicked me out of your office earlier?"

"I didn't kick you out; you stormed out and slammed the door behind you. And Jason is finishing up for me since I can't seem to get any work done today"

"You saw Jason today?"

"Yeah and I had an interesting conversation with him"

"Oh? What about?" Carly asks while wondering if Jason came through for her after all.

"Well YOU should know all about it since you worked your magic on him and made him have a conversation that was uncomfortable for the both of us to have." Sonny states, since he didn't like talking about his sex life with anyone really.

It was private and he didn't really like Carly talking about their sex life with anyone even though he did kind of enjoy the look across Jason's face as he brought up the subject. It was priceless to see the look on Jason's face but he wasn't about to encourage Carly to bring him into that kind of situation again.

"You mean Jason actually went to see you and ask-"

Interrupting her, Sonny sits himself down onto the couch beside her "Yeah he did and I don't understand why you would be surprised since Jason always ends up doing whatever you ask of him"

"So?" Carly asks as she nibbles on her lower lip wondering if Jason convinced Sonny that he didn't have to hold out on sex to have a lasting relationship with her.

"Your beauty is breathtaking and don't you ever doubt I would ever think otherwise" Sonny whispers to her as he looks into her eyes lovingly before he cups her face with his hands and pulls her into a tender kiss.

Meanwhile from on top of the staircase, both Morgan and Michael smile as they watch their father pull their mother into a kiss. Whispering into his brother's ear Michael utters out "Come on before mom and dad sees us spying"

Nodding his head Morgan follows his brother down the hallway towards his room.

Letting out a frustrated moan as Sonny pulls his lips away from hers Carly calls out his name "Sonneee"

"You need to understand that as much as it's hard on you this no sex rule it's a lot harder on me. And don't think your new outfits don't have an effect on me because believe me they do! I haven't taken this many cold showers in my whole life. I think of you every second of the day, wishing I could take you to bed."

"Then stop resisting me" Carly whispers out as she scoots closer to him

"I made a promise to myself and to you and I don't attend on breaking my word. The next time I make love to you, you'll be my wife. This is important to me Carly. I'm asking you to support my decision even if you don't agree with it"

"Fine" Carly gives in with a frustrated sigh since by the look of things she wasn't going to be getting any Sonny lovin anytime soon.

Somehow he had a feeling that although Carly was agreeing with him she would still be trying to temp him with her good looks. Since Carly had yet to answer his question Sonny asks her yet again "What are you planning on giving to Max?"

"What?" Carly asks confused, not knowing what he was talking about

"When I walked inside I heard you tell Morgan that you are planned on giving Max something. So what was that thing you wanted to give to him?" Sonny clarifies, wanting to know what sort of gift she was planning on giving HIS bodyguard.

"Oh it's nothing, just the orange popsicles in the freezer nobody wants to eat. Max pretty much eats anything you give him so I figure he would gladly eat them especially on hot days we've been getting lately"

"What's wrong with the orange popsicles? They're all CRAP anyways so what's the difference between the orange ones and the other weird color popsicles you and the boys keep eating?"

"They're orange Sonny, nobody eats the orange ones" Carly tells him with a disgusted look across her face

"You're crazy" Sonny utters out while shaking his head at her logic. There was no difference whatsoever if they were orange or blue it was still just sugar and food coloring with God knows what else inside them. Hell the orange ones at least looked better then the blue and purple ones in his opinion.

"Says the man that never eats popsicles. The only thing you eat is that imported ice-cream"

"You love that ice-cream"

"True, but I also love popsicles"

"Yeah and anything else that isn't good for you. I remember I bought you those healthy popsicles made out of real juice and you and the boys refused to eat them."

"Max ate them thou which is why he'll probably eat the orange ones too" Carly laughs out

"Speaking of popsicles I better get downstairs and count my red popsicles since I have a deal with the boys they won't be eating my red ones and I won't eat the blue ones" Carly explains as she stands up from the couch.

Shaking his head as she walked away, heading towards the doorway that lead to the basement so she can monitor her popsicles Sonny lets out a heavy sigh.

Meanwhile upstairs in Morgan's room, Morgan utters out "I wonder how long mom and dad have been kissing again"

"At least a month I bet" Michael replies since he couldn't help but notice since their father drove their mom back home from Jake's a month ago

After that night his mother seemed to be dressing up more revealing which he wasn't too crazy about since his friends were starting to make comments about how lucky he was to have a HOT mom. Michael almost had to slug a few of his friends a few days ago when he caught them ogling his mom while she walked around the house wearing a bikini before she went sunbathing outside.

"A month? Do you really think mom and dad could go a month kissing like that without use seeing them until now?"

"Morgan haven't you notice the change in mom and even dad. Dad is making it a point to come by now to pick us up instead of just having the guards pick us up or asking me to drive us to his place. And mom is wearing shorter and tighter clothes with each passing day"

"Mom always wore clothes like that in the summer"

"Not that SHORT. And mom and dad seem to be fighting a whole lot less too"

"I just thought that was because Jax was no longer with mom" Morgan remarks

"Well that probably helps but even before Jax they used to fight more. I think dad and mom are trying to get back together"

"Then why didn't mom and dad tell us Michael?" Morgan asks

"Because they don't want to get our hopes up in case things don't work out between them. Mom and dad are always trying to protect our feelings even if I'm an adult now." Michael complains since he HATED how his parents couldn't see him for the man he was and not the kid he used to be.

"So what now? Do we tell mom and dad we know?"

"No. Mom and dad didn't bother to tell us so why should we tell them we know? Besides I have a better idea"

"A better idea? Are you sure it's a good idea to get involved?" Morgan questions wondering what his brother was planning.

He just hoped that whatever plan it was it was better then the time they locked their parents in the basement because that didn't work out at ALL. They both got into big trouble once they finally freed their parents and their mom still ended up going on that stupid date with Jax.

"Of course. Look mom and dad have been together at least a month now and obviously they haven't gotten that much accomplish or they would have told us they're back together by now. So I say we help them out a little."

"Help them out?" Morgan asks wondering how they could help them out when their parents don't even know they know they are back together.

"Help who out?" Sonny questions curiously wondering what his boys were up to as he pushes Morgan's bedroom door open. When his boys just look at each other with guilty looks across their faces Sonny places his hands onto his hips as he demands "What's going on here?"

"Nothings going on dad." Michael quickly replies while silently cursing himself for not making sure that door was locked before they started talking about their parents.

"Morgan?" Sonny calls out to him since Morgan was avoiding eye contact with him which wasn't like him.

"Nothing's going on dad" Morgan mumbles out, while looking at the floor.

"Okay I know you're both lying to me and I DON'T like it. Michael you have that look in your eyes that I know all too well because your mother has that same look whenever she's up to one of her plans. Now I want to know what's going on and I want to know now!"

With a heavy sigh Michael tells him "Okay fine you really want to know I'll tell you. Morgan and I were planning a surprise party for you and you just ruined it dad."

"Surprise party? Why would you and Morgan be planning a surprised party for me when it's not my birthday?" Sonny questions with a scowl on his face.

"Because we love you" Morgan chimes in with an uneasy smile plastered across his face, hoping his father was going to buy their lie.

"What was that line about helping someone out when I heard you as I opened the door?" Sonny asks

"Uh…Mike, yeah we meant helping Grandpa Mike out with the homemade cake he was planning on baking for you. I think he said he wanted to make you a carrot cake or something because it was a healthier cake choice then chocolate and we all know how much you like eating healthy food ALL the time" Michael lies

"So you both expect me to believe that-"

Interrupting their father, Michael decides to go on the defence in hopes it either gets his father to admit the truth or gets him to drop the subject all together by asking him "Hey dad what's that reddish-pink stuff on your mouth?"

"What?" Sonny asks as he touches his lips with his hands, hoping it wasn't Carly's lipstick since they weren't ready to tell the kids yet.

"Yeah dad, Michael is right you seem to have some sort of pink stuff on your mouth? Where did that come from dad?"

Wiping his lips with his hand, Sonny replies "Probably just some sauce that I tasted earlier while cooking to make sure it tasted the way I like it"

"Huh. It didn't look like sauce to me dad."

"Yeah I agree. I never saw any sauces that color before have you Michael?" Morgan states with a smirk on his face.

"Nope, sure haven't" Michael grins

"Well you see-uh…"

"Hey what are you guys doing up here?" Carly asks walking up behind Sonny with a red Popsicle in her hand.

"Apparently I overhead the boys planning a surprise party for me" Sonny remarks some what sceptical about the whole thing. His boys were up to something and his gut was telling him it had NOTHING to do with a surprise party.

"Surprise party? I never head anything about a surprise party" Carly remarks with a frown across her face knowing that if there was a party she would be planning it because she ALWAYS planned parties whether Sonny and her were a couple or not. It was her thing. Sonny knew it so he ALWAYS went to her for his party planning; even the mob parties he never allowed her to attend were all planned by her.

"Well that's because we weren't sure if you would want to go mom because you and dad are no longer a couple. You and dad haven't been a couple for YEARS now so we figured you wouldn't want to get involved with the surprised party for dad." Michael explains with a daring look across his face. Daring his parents to admit the truth to them.

"Well just because your father and I aren't married anymore doesn't mean we're not friends. I've planned plenty of parties for your father after we divorced you know that. You're father always comes to me because he knows how much I love throwing a party."

"Especially when its my money you're spending" Sonny remarks since Carly always spent WAY too much on his parties or events he had her plan and over charged him plenty for her services.

Of course he never mind paying her because any amount of money was worth it to be able to spend more time with her as she went over her plans for whatever party/event she was planning for him.

"Okay so we'll include you into the plans for now on" Michael utters out

"Then you should call Mike Carly and let him know that you want to be kept in the loop. Apparently my father is involved with the cake" Sonny tells her while looking at his boys, daring them to confess before Carly calls Mike and they get caught in the lie he was almost positive they were telling

"That's okay dad I'll call Grandpa Mike and let him know you want to be a part of the planning" Michael utters out

"I can call your grandfather myself Michael. Don't worry your grandfather and I get along just fine and I have no plans on trying to take the cake responsibility away from him. Mike's cakes are REALLY good."

"Call him now Carly. I'm sure he's not too busy and he always loves hearing from you" Sonny insists as he shoots his boys a daring look. Giving them one last chance to come clean with him

"My cell phone is downstairs Sonny. I'll just call him later"

"Take mine" Sonny replies, pulling out his cell phone.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay" Carly says back with a frown on her face, silently wondering what was going on. It was obvious to her something between her sons and Sonny was up but she wasn't sure what yet.

Glancing at Michael, Morgan shifts on his feet seeing the worried expression across his brother's face as their mom called their grandfather.

"Hey Mike its Carly…yeah the boys were just filling me in on that surprised party you and the boys were planning for Sonny. Sonny overheard the boys planning the party so the surprised part is ruined but the party will still go on. I just want to know what you have planned for the party so far. I would also like to know WHY you didn't bother telling me about the party especially since you know how much I love to organize parties….Oh I see." Carly replies as she hears Mike's response over the phone while glancing at her sons. "Okay well I'll talk to you later Mike….yes it was nice talking to you too. Take care"

"So?" Sonny asks as he watches Carly press the end button on his cell phone.

"He said he was sorry he didn't tell me about the party plans but he would be sure to fill me in tomorrow afternoon at Kelly's. He said he had to go because he was pretty busy at Kelly's since they're one waitress short today"

Letting out a small sigh of relief, that their grandfather had played along with his lie Michael utters out "You know what since grandpa Mike is so busy I'll just go down to Kelly's and give him a helping hand"

"That's sweet of you" Carly smiles

"Morgan why don't you come help too. I'm sure grandpa Mike needs all the help he can get" Michael suggest not wanting to leave his brother alone with their father.

Their dad being a mob boss was good at getting the truth out of people so he had to make sure that didn't happen. Morgan was just a little kid and he knew it wouldn't take much prying and their father would discover that he and Morgan had seen the kiss downstairs.

"Morgan is a little young to be working at Kelly's" Sonny remarks, wanting to get Morgan alone since he had a feeling he could get the truth out of Morgan faster if his brother wasn't around.

"Well if he's just wiping down tables its fine Sonny" Carly replies not seeing the big deal.

"Yeah I want to go help Grandpa Mike. I'm not too little to help out"

"Go on go, and bring me some turnovers" Carly tells them as Morgan takes his brother's hand.

"Sure mom…bye mom, bye dad" Michael calls out before they both leave Morgan's room.

"Bye mom and dad" Morgan utters out as Michael tugs him out of his room and down the hallway.

Glancing at Sonny, Carly asks "Why do I have the feeling something is going on between you and the boys other then this party that suddenly came out from no where?"

"If you hadn't let Morgan go to Kelly's to help out Mike I could have figured out what was going on" Sonny grumbles not liking his boys were up to something and he didn't know what it was.

He also wondered why his father covered for Michael and Morgan since his gut was telling him his boys were lying. He loved Carly with all his heart but ONE of the things he never wanted his boys to get from Carly was her bad habit of lying.

"Should I be worried?" Carly asks as she glances towards the doorway where her sons had just left

"I'll let you know as soon as I know something" Sonny replies back before walking over to her and placing a small kiss against her cheek.

Touching his arm as Sonny goes to leave Carly asks "Where are you going?"

"To Kelly's" Sonny answers her as he walks away from her, heading out the doorway so he could get to the bottom of what Morgan and Michael were really up to. He was a man on a mission and he wasn't going to let Morgan and Michael out of his sight until he was convinced his boys were being truthful with him

Driving his car towards Kelly's Michael utters out throughout the speaker phone "Thanks for covering for us Grandpa Mike"

"You're welcome but do you mind telling me what's going on especially since you now made me involved in a lie. You know how much your father hates being lied to and I don't think your mother will be too pleased with me either if she found out I wasn't honest with her when she called"

"Mom and dad are getting back together but Michael doesn't think we should tell mom and dad we know grandpa Mike" Morgan informs him from the backseat of Michael's car.

"What?! Are you sure?" Mike questions, wondering if they were on to something.

Sonny seemed to be in a better mood whenever he came for his morning coffee this past month he also noticed along with everyone else how much sexier Carly was dressing lately, not that she wasn't an attractive woman to begin with but lately it seemed Carly was trying to get someone's attention…like his son's attention.

"We're sure grandpa. We saw them kissing" Michael replies looking in his mirror, seeing his father's car behind him Michael hits his hand onto the steering wheel frustrated "Damn it!"

"What? What's wrong?" Mike asks panic

"Dad is right on my tail. Look we're almost at Kelly's. If dad asks you what kind of cake you're planning on baking him for his party tell him a carrot cake because it's healthy"

"Michael I'm not sure about this. Lying to your father is never a good idea" Mike remarks, knowing all too well how Sonny felt about lies.

"Please don't tell dad we know he and mom are trying to get back together." Morgan pleads with his grandfather.

"Yeah. I have a plan grandpa that will get mom and dad living under one roof a whole lot quicker then if we don't do anything. Don't you want mom and dad to be happy again grandpa? Don't you want us to have our mom and dad under the same roof again?" Michael asks

"I know I'm probably going to regret this but fine." Mike sighs since he could never deny his grandchildren anything. Besides at least he could supervise whatever plan Michael was cooking up.

"Thanks grandpa you're the BEST!" Morgan utters out

"Yeah, thanks. See you soon grandpa" Michael replies as he pulls his car down the street that lead towards Kelly's

~**~**~**~

"There, done" Jason replies with a grin across his face.

Bernie was going to be pleased that everything was in order. Sonny was obviously distracted by the lack of sex with Carly because it wasn't like him to be behind in getting the paperwork done. Hearing his cell phone start to ring, Jason picks it up from off Sonny's desk, seeing by the caller ID that it was Carly Jason shuts his eyes as he makes a silent prayer that Carly wasn't going to ask him to ask Sonny again to have sex with her or worst yet thank him for getting Sonny to have sex with her since he had no idea if Sonny decided to show Carly just how attractive she was by finally having sex with her….

"Yeah?" Jason asks as he answers his cell phone…his face cringing as he prepared himself for the worst.

"So you went down to see Sonny and asked him to-"

"Yes and NEVER again do we speak of this Carly I mean it! I don't want you to breathe a word of this to ANYONE, EVER! Like it never happened, got it?" Jason warns her

"Got it" Carly laughs, before going on to ask in a serious tone of voice "Do you know about a surprise party Michael and Morgan are planning for Sonny?"

"No, it's the first I'm hearing of it" Jason states a little confused since it wasn't Sonny's birthday

"Neither have I until today. Sonny thinks the boys are up to something which is why I haven't heard about this party until now. He seemed pretty worried about it. I was hoping maybe you could go down to Kelly's and maybe get the truth out of Michael. He might tell you what's going on. Sonny is gone down there so maybe with the both of you there you'll figure out what's up."

"Alright, I'll stop by and try and find out what's going on" Jason reassures her as he stands up and heads out of Sonny's office.

Walking into Kelly's hot on his son's tails Sonny glances around the empty establishment, while remarking "So Kelly's is busy huh?"

Wiping his hands onto his apron as Morgan and Michael shift on their feet a little, Mike utters out "Actually I was busy but as you can see the place died down. It was pretty much all takeout food people ordered. However I still have plenty to do with your party I'm catering for"

"Yeah, speaking of which what kind of cake are you planning on making for my party Mike?" Sonny questions him

"Carrot cake, unless you prefer something else son. Its your party so whatever cake you want I'll be happy to bake for you" Mike remarks as he sees Michael trying to hold back a victory grin which was premature in his opinion since to him Sonny seemed far from convinced about the lie his grandson's pulled him into.

"Carrot cake is fine" Sonny mumbles as he glances at his sons with a suspicious look across his face.

They both seemed so smug like they thought they were getting away with something which wasn't going to happen, not on his watch anyways. He was going to get to the bottom of this even if it took all day. One of them would surly crack sooner or later.

"So dad now that grandpa Mike doesn't need your help what are your plans for today?" Michael asks hoping he was planning to go to work

"To spend time with my boys of course. We hardly spend as much time as we should be spending together so why not take advantage of the free time we all seem to now have" Sonny remarks

"Yeah well we can't hang out together because we're going to help grandpa Mike bake the cake for the party and we can't have you helping out to bake your own cake its bad enough you ruined the surprise party, right Morgan?"

"Right" Morgan agrees with a nod of his head

"Mike never needed help baking a cake before so I doubt he needs your help now, right Mike?" Sonny questions him while gazing at Mike intensely. He wasn't too pleased that Mike was going with the lie his boys was telling him to hide whatever they were up to.

"Well…"

"He might not need our help dad but we WANT to help bake the cake. It will make it that much more special if we helped baked it don't you agree dad?" Michael utters out interrupting their grandfather who looked like he was about to crack under the intense gaze their father was shooting him.

"Yeah we want to help Grandpa Mike bake you the BEST carrot cake ever" Morgan adds in, backing up his big brother.

Walking over to Morgan, Sonny kneels down in front of him. As he makes eye contact with him, Sonny asks "Don't you hate carrot cake?"

"No dad you're mistaken that's mom who hates carrot cake. I think its okay but I prefer chocolate cake"

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreally?"

"Yeah" Morgan replies back as he shifts on his feet a little not liking the look in his daddy's eyes.

"Well there is a nice carrot cake muffin in the display case on the counter how about we all EAT one together" Sonny suggests

Glancing at the displace case Morgan crunches up his face…

"What's the matter Morgan? Do you have something to tell me son?" Sonny questions with a smirk on his face, knowing that his boy was as stubborn as his mother was.

When Morgan didn't like something, like Carly there was just no way in hell he would eat it. He once found broccoli hidden in Morgan's shoes. He had taken off his shoes at the table and stuffed them with broccoli. Of course when he found the broccoli in his shoes and questions Morgan about it he played clueless and told him he had noooooooooooooooooo idea how some broccoli ended up in his shoes. He was punished a week without his action figures for lying to him that time.

"He's NOT hungry dad" Michael utters out, giving his brother a way out of the situation his father was putting his brother in.

"Morgan can speak for himself."

"He's right dad I'm not hungry" Morgan utters out as he smiles at his big brother for the save. He really didn't want to have to eat that yucky carrot muffin.

With a frustrated sigh, Sonny stands up as the bell on the door of Kelly's rings. Looking towards the doorway, Sonny sees Jason enter Kelly's.

"Hey, what's up?" Jason asks as he walks over to them

"My boys are throwing me a party Jason. It was supposed to be a surprised but I overheard them planning it" Sonny states

"I see, yeah Carly mentioned something about a party. It's strange I wasn't invited considering I'm you're best friend" Jason remarks, tag teaming with Sonny wanting to know himself what Michael and Morgan were planning. If they were anything like their mother a plan could only mean trouble.

"That is strange" Sonny notes, shooting his boy a questioning look

"Well we didn't make the invites yet"

"You didn't? I had the impression this party was soon considering Mike is already about to bake my cake" Sonny asks, wondering how his boys were planning on getting out of this one.

"Well…" Mike goes to say trying to think of a lie to cover for his grandsons when Morgan interrupts him…

"Well the party was just going to be you, uncle Jason, grandpa Mike and the guards so we figured it didn't matter when we sent out the invites dad"

"Yeah dad" Michael nods, pleased that his little brother came through with a believable excuse because their grandfather Mike wasn't much of a liar. He feared Sonny too much to be convincible

His boys were too good at this lying thing for his liking. Granted he wasn't buying a word either of his sons were saying but he didn't like it ONE bit that his boys could so easily lie to his face like this.

Seeing the all to familiar look across his best friends face Jason can tell that Sonny was losing his patients. He knew all too well how much his friend HATED being lied to and he could tell he hated it even MORE right now cause it was his own sons that were lying to him.

"Sonny could I speak with you for a moment outside?"

"Can't it wait?" Sonny questions back

"I rather it didn't" Jason states

"Fine, but I'll be right back" Sonny states with a warning look to his sons and Mike.

Watching Sonny and Jason walk out of Kelly's, Mike quickly speaks to Morgan and Michael "I think you should just tell you're father the truth. I can tell he isn't buying this so called surprise party. He's just waiting for you two to tell him the truth and take me at my word when I tell you that the longer you wait to come forward with the truth the more trouble you'll be in with your dad"

"You're just letting dad get to you because you're afraid that dad will get mad at you and pull away from you again" Michael tells him

"Michael he KNOWS the truth" Mike states since it was clear to him that Sonny knew he was being lied to but waiting for his boys or him to fess up.

"Maybe grandpa is right" Morgan notes

"He isn't Morgan. If you want us to be a real family again Morgan you have to stick with my plan"

"And what plan might that be?" Mike inquires, curious to know what kind of plan his grandson had cooked up for Sonny and Carly.

~**~**~**~

Meanwhile outside Sonny places his hands onto his hips as he asks "What was soooooooooooo important that you had to pull me away from my boys?"

"Carly called and filled me in. I can see it written across their faces that they're lying Sonny but I also know if they haven't confessed to you yet they won't be anytime soon. Like mother, like sons"

"So what do you suggest I do Jason?" Sonny demands angrily as he gazes at his boys talking to Mike throughout the window

"Let me speak to them alone. Maybe I can get to the bottom of things and figure out why they are lying to you."

"NO! No way in hell! Those are MY boys in there and I'm going to be the ONE to get the truth out of them!" Sonny states stubbornly

"But-"

"NO!" Sonny yells out as he pushes past him, opening the door to Kelly's and yelling out to his boys "Okay enough with the LIES! I want to know the truth and I want to know it NOW!" Before anyone could get a word in Sonny goes on to say as he advances towards his sons "And YOU better NOT tell me another lie or you'll both be sorry!"

"We saw you and mom kiss" Morgan admits, not wanting to get in back trouble with their father.

"Morgannnnnnnnnnnnn!" Michael calls out his name annoyed that his brother folded under the presser

"What? When?" Sonny demands wanting to know how long their boys knew that he and Carly were back together.

"Earlier when you stopped by at mom's house. Morgan told me you were downstairs with mom so I wanted to say hi. When I walked towards the staircase Morgan and I saw you and mom kissing" Michael admits since his brother had confessed the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why would you both LIE to me?!" Sonny demands angrily since if they would have just told him what they saw they wouldn't be in trouble like they are now by telling him a stupid lie about some party.

"Don't be mad at Morgan or Grandpa Mike because I convinced them to lie to you. I knew the second you found out you would have told mom. Mom would have freaked out that we knew and she would have pulled away from you and you would have pulled away from her as well because you would give into her fears. Just like you did the last time when mom wanted a divorce from you and you gave into her instead of fighting for her dad. You let mom be afraid so we all suffered the consequences! If you would have fought harder we would have stayed a family" Michael states

"Your mom made her choice. I had to respect it" Sonny states with a glare across his face.

He didn't like being blamed for them not staying a family since he was trying to do the right thing! He wasn't being selfish that time around he was giving Carly what she said she wanted and of course he was right. She ended up regretting it and having her heart broken by the jackass.

"No, you LET mom slip away from your fingers because YOU chickened out dad. You couldn't take the heat so you stepped away and let Jax WIN! Mom has ALWAYS loved you and wanted you and yet you let JAX win mom over!" Michael accuses him

"First of all DON'T you raise your voice to me Michael! I'm you're father so you watch the way you talk to me! Secondly what goes on between your mother and I is NOT your business! However I will tell you that I did NOT step away from your mom because I was afraid of Jax! I stepped away from your mother because I wanted her to be with me because SHE wanted to be with me! I wanted your mom to come to her own conclusion about who was right for her and she ended up choosing wrongly but that wasn't MY fault! And lying to my face the way you both did is unacceptable under any circumstances! Do I make myself perfectly clear?!"

"Yes" Morgan and Michael mumble out together as Jason stared at them with his arms folded over his chest.

"Morgan you're not allowed to play any video games, computer games or watch any televised sports including baseball for a whole month because you lied to me."

"One month?!" Morgan asks with a cry

"Yeah and if I hear any complaints I'll make it two months" Sonny warns him. Locking eyes with Michael, Sonny goes on to say "The same goes for you that's a given BUT on top of that you're going to hand over your car key cause you WON'T be driving for a month since you're older you should know better."

"Dad you can't do that! I'm an adult legally. You can't punish me like I'm a little kid" Michael states

"I can't?" Sonny questions, as he cocks his head slightly to the side while Jason shakes his head at Michael for trying to use the adult card.

"Dad I'm eighteen" Michael reminds him even though he could tell by the looks on both Mike's and Jason's face that he was putting his foot in his mouth.

"So you want to be treated as an adult?" Sonny questions

"Yeah" Michael nods his head

"Okay, fine. You want to be treated as an adult then that's how I'll treat ya. I won't punish you, BUT since you want to be treated as an adult you're going to have to get yourself a job and work for your money like all responsible adults do"

"What?! That's NOT fair!" Morgan cries out since he didn't think it was fair that all Michael had to do was get a job when lying was Michael's idea!

"Morgan if I hear another compliant out of you I'll add another month to your punishment" Sonny warns him sternly

"Fine" Michael shrugs his shoulders since it wasn't a big deal. He will get a job to please his dad for a few days and then he'll just get himself fired.

"Which means Michael you will no longer be getting money from either your mother, Jason or I unless you decide to go to school. I'll pay for your education once you figure out what type of courses you will like to take and birthday gifts but nothing else. You want to take a girl out you're going to have to save your money. You want gas then you're going to have to pay for it or WALK!" Sonny states

"Fine dad. No problem. I'll just work here at Kelly's" Michael states not seeing the big deal. How hard could it be working at a place like Kelly's when his grandmother owned the place?!

"You can work wherever you like son as long as it has nothing to do with my business" Sonny smiles at him. Michael may think working at Kelly's was easy money but his son was about to learn the hard truth about what it is to work for your money. Glancing at Morgan who was pouting Sonny utters out "Come on I'm going to take you back to your mothers." He would deal with Mike later for his lie when his children weren't present

Taking a hold of his father's hand not in the mood to go back home with Michael since he wasn't getting punished and he was for lying Morgan goes willingly

"You know I love your mother Michael and I would do anything for her but Sonny's right. Carly made her choice to be with Jax and your father isn't to blame for that. I know you want your mom and dad to be a couple again Michael but if your mom and dad get together again it has to be their decision NOT yours. So no plans Michael and if you decide to go ahead and plan something I'm telling you right now you'll DEAL with me. Got it?"

"Got it" Michael grumbles.

He loved Jason but sometimes it was a pain in the ass to have three parent figures in his life since Jason was always more then just an uncle to him.

As Morgan and Sonny walk into the living room Carly asks when she sees their hands are empty "Hey, where are my turnovers?"

"Oops we forgot" Morgan mumbles out.

"Forgot, huh?" Carly questions suspiciously as she shoots Sonny a accusing look since she had a feeling Sonny forgot them on purpose since he was ALWAYS trying to get her to eat better.

The years of the junk food wars seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever. He was as stubborn and still determined to get her to eat better.

"Tell your mom what you and Michael saw Morgan" Sonny orders ignoring Carly accusing look.

Exhaling sharply, Morgan informs his mom "Michael and I saw you and dad kissing but it was MICHAEL'S idea to lie to you and dad about a party, NOT mine!"

"Wha-T?!" Carly questions, looking up at Sonny with a panic gaze across her face while standing up from the couch.

"We saw you and dad kissing mom and Michael had this plan-"

Cutting Morgan off, Carly demands "What plan?"

Shrugging his shoulders Morgan utters out "I don't really know. Michael never had the time to tell me his plan in detail because dad came into the room so Michael made up the lie about the party for dad"

"And you went along with the lie and added to it as well." Sonny points out since he was old enough to know the difference between right and wrong.

"Yeah but I'm the ONLY one getting punished" Morgan adds in, hoping his mom would take his side since it wasn't fair!

"What did I tell you back at Kelly's?!" Sonny asks him angrily.

"BUT it's not FAIR!" Morgan states as he stomps his foot angrily down onto the floor.

"That's it you just bought yourself an extra month punishment young man!"

"Mom do something!" Morgan pleads with his mother.

"Sonny I-"

Cutting her off Sonny says, since he wasn't about to let Carly undermine the punishment he gave out "No I said he was being punished for two months Carly"

"Morgan, honey can you please go upstairs to your room while I speak with your father"

"Sure" Moran replies as he gives his mom a hug before heading towards the staircase.

"And if I see you spying on your mother and I you will be SORRY!" Sonny calls out to Morgan as he starts to stomp up the stairs like Carly did when they were first married, living at the penthouse.

"Why would you punish Morgan and not Michael?" Carly questions once Morgan disappears out of sight.

"Because Michael pointed out he was an adult and he wanted to be treated as one"

"Sonny since when has that ever stopped you?! Hell I'm an adult and I recall you kidnapping me to your island because you didn't agree with my decision to end things" Carly reminds him.

She still couldn't believe how he had the nerve to go over to her cottage and throw her over his shoulders like some caveman. However if she was honest with herself it did turn her on despite how angry she was at him.

"Well I was right to do that. You put a restraining order on me so I had to do something to save our marriage" Sonny replies, having no regret whatsoever about kidnapping Carly to his island. In fact he enjoyed kidnapping her.

"So what Michael gets off the hook because he's legally an adult and Morgan suffers because he's a kid?" Carly asks

"Trust me Michael isn't off the hook. He may not realize it yet but after a few days of working minimum wage at Kelly's he's going to be begging to be treated as a kid again. I informed Michael that he's no longer getting an allowance out of either one of us. That if he wants to buy himself something or go out on a date he will have to save his money. I'm also guessing working for next to nothing will also give our boy the kick in the ass he needs to go to school and make something out of himself. I told him the only green he'll see from either one of us is for his education."

"Okay but don't you think two months is a little harsh Sonny? Morgan is just a little boy"

"He's old enough to know better then to lie to his parents and I gave him fair warning. Morgan isn't allowed to play any video games, computer games or watch any televised sports including baseball for two months. I expect you to back me up on this Carly. We're a team now and we have no chance in working out as a couple if you can't back me up when I deal out punishments for bad behaviour."

"Alright, I'll back you up. I'll make sure Morgan sticks to his punishment and if he tries to disobey the punishment you gave to him I'll let you know."

"Thank you" Sonny smiles at her.

Exhaling sharply, Carly states "Now that the boys know we have just that much more pressure on us to make sure we last as a couple"

Getting into her personal space, Sonny questions softly "You're not going to start running scared again, right?"

"No" Carly whispers out as she nibbles on her lower lip.

"Good then we're ahead of the game" Sonny mumbles out as his eyes gazes down onto her lips

"I don't want to play any more games. I want us to be real. No more tricks and no more lies." Carly softly tells him as she wraps her arms around his neck

"I'd like that" Sonny smiles at her before his lips descends onto hers.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" Carly moans into his mouth as he kissed her lovingly, breaking away from the kiss, going against her body's urge to push him to the ground and have her way with him "You have to leave, NOW"

"What?" Sonny mumbles out confused since he was enjoying that kiss.

"Cause if you keep kissing me I won't be able to resist temptation and pleasure you"

"Oh man" Sonny grunts, wishing she would pleasure him but knowing they shouldn't go there just yet. As Carly wipes away the lips stick that got smug onto his lips, Sonny mumbles out "Alright, you're right….I'll leave now. I'll call you once Father Coats lets me know when our next session is"

"Yeah…okay" Carly whispers out with a longing look.

Placing one last kiss against her cheek, Sonny makes his leave. As he walks out the front door and shuts the door behind him, Sonny leans his head against her front door. Carly pulling away when she did proved to him that she was willing to fight the temptation that was always between them because doing things the right way was what he wanted.

With a heavy sigh, Sonny forces himself to walk away from the door, instead of doing what he CRAVED to do which was to open that door and take Carly upstairs for a day and night of ecstasy. As he pulls out his car keys, Sonny gives one last glace at Carly's house and spots her by the window that was by the door, looking back at him. After flashing her a dimpled smile as she nibbles onto her bottom lip Sonny turns away from her and gets inside his car.

Pulling out her driveway, Sonny heads straight for his house so he can take yet another lonely and very COLD shower. Afterwards he planned to go out on a very special and important errand…he planned to go out for the last time and buy Carly an engagement ring since he was now convinced it was time to make Carly his wife again.

The end

~**~**~**~

Well I hope you enjoyed reading this sequel. If I get a lot of feedback I'll write another sequel to this one …

Take care


End file.
